I Wish
by Queen AZ
Summary: After a mission Lucy celebrates her birthday alone. When she makes a wish not to be alone anymore, it comes true. Lucy wakes up in a world where her parents are alive and she is loved by everyone, well almost everyone. In this world Fairy Tail is a dangerous rebel group out to assassinate the princess, which just happens to be her. NaLu
1. Chapter 1: Wish

**Chapter 1:_ Wish_**

* * *

Natsu forgot. Of course he did. Lucy sighed and looked out her window. Knowing him, he was probably partying in town somewhere, stuffing himself with food. Lucy sighed again and rolled her eyes. Suddenly a single tear dripped down her face, raising her hand, she quickly wiped it away. But she couldn't stop the next tear or the next as they all flooded out.

She didn't want to admit it, but Lucy Heartfilia was alone. So utterly alone. Sure Lucy had teammates that cared about her, but she could never match the relationship Erza had with Natsu and Gray, the rivalry between Natsu and Gray, or the history Natsu shared with Lisanna. Now her dad had left, she had no one.

Lucy watched through blurry eyes as a shooting star streaked through the sky. She closed eyes and wished. She wished that she wouldn't be so alone anymore.

* * *

Natsu laughed as a beer mug flew over his head. Fairy Tail had completed yet another mission and they were partying like animals. He furrowed his eyebrow as a feeling creeped up on him. He was forgetting something, something very important. His eyes widened and he almost slammed his beer mug on his face when he remembered.

It was Lucy's birthday! What type of friend was he to forget such a thing. He even got her a silver bracelet ahead of time! "Hey! Guys!" He shouted. "It's Lucy's birthday!"

Everyone stopped and looked over at him. Natsu swore he saw Erza look a little embarrassed that she forgot. Levy looked like she was about to slap herself for forgetting her best friend's birthday.

Natsu hopped out of his chair and kicked the bar's door opened. "Come on! We need to give Lucy the best surprise birthday tonight to make up! Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and started filing out the door. But they would be too late.

* * *

The shooting star heard Lucy's wish and hit the dead center of the town. Everyone stood from a safe distance and looked at the shining orb. Suddenly the star exploded and a flash of light filled the sky. Nothing would remain the same tomorrow. For tomorrow Lucy's wish would come true.

* * *

_**I know its really short but i promise i'll update really soon, it just seemed like a perfect place to end it so...So sorry.**_

_**Anyways Read and Review~Lost**_


	2. Chapter 2: Royalty

**Chapter 2: ****_Royalty_****  
**

* * *

Lucy slowly cracked her eyes opened, blinking in the strong sunlight that filtered through her window. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking down she realized she was in her pajamas in her bed. Lucy must've gotten changed and slept in her bed last night, she narrowed her eyes and tried to think of last night, but nothing came up.

Lucy turned around and looked at her reflection from the wall height mirror, her eyes were rimmed with red. She must've cried herself to sleep. Instantly Lucy jumped up. That wasn't her mirror. She slowly turned around the room, taking everything in.

This definitely wasn't her room. It was at least six times bigger. Everything from top to bottom was decorated in dazzling gold and beautiful paintings.

Lucy felt fear tighten around her heart. Something was wrong. She ran through the doors and down the hallway. Lucy stopped at a grand staircase and hopped down. She ran straight forward but halted when she saw the backs of two people eating breakfast together.

"Umm excuse me?" Lucy asked, praying they wouldn't do anything to her.

"Lucy dear are you up? What's wrong? No need to be so polite." A female voice responded.

Lucy felt her knees go weak. She knew that voice. That was the voice that used to sing lullabies, read stories, say I love you. It was a voice Lucy hadn't heard for more then ten years. It was her mother's voice.

"_M-mom_?" Lucy whimpered. She could already feel a whole new batch of tears slipping down her face.

Layla Heartfilia turned around and gave her a worried look. "Dear are you alright?"

Without another word Lucy ran and jumped onto her mother. Layla surprised at this just smiled and hugged her. "Did you have a nightmare Lucy?" She asked gently stroking Lucy's blonde hair.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She just hugged her mother tighter. "Oh Layla stop babying her, she's already an adult." Another voice came.

Lucy turned her tear stained face around and faced her father. "Jude don't be like that!" Layla scolded.

Jude Heartfilia sighed and got up from his half eaten breakfast. "Oh calm down Layla I was kidding." He opened his arms and hugged them both. "You know as well as I do I spoil her more than you."

"So was it a nightmare?" Layla asked again.

Lucy didn't know what to do, her wish had come true. She was no longer alone. What should she tell them. "Y-yeah." Lucy lied, she wouldn't say anything for now.

"Lucy you should probably get dressed soon. You have people to great, after all it is your birthday today." Jude said.

Lucy looked at then confused. Her birthday was yesterday. What? "Umm what day is it today?"

Layla looked at her and giggled. "July 1st honey. Your birthday? Did you stay up too late yesterday?"

Lucy furrowed her brow, that was yesterday, not today. "Oh y-yeah. Probably? And who am I meeting?"

Jude rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh Lucy, you are just so forgetful sometimes. I swear one day you're going to forget you're the princess of Fiore."

Lucy choked.

* * *

Lucy spun around in her satin and silk dress. It went from light to dark blue and it flowed from her shoulders to the bottom of the floor. She had to interrogate a poor maid to find out that she was meeting with noble men and princes to find a suitor. Apparently it was a masquerade ball. Her father had said her true love didn't need to know it was her to fall in love with her. No one would know where or who the princess was tonight.

On her way out the door, Lucy grabbed her white and gold mask. The mask had golden swirls flowing from the eye holes, feathers fanned out from the corners of the mask.

When she got to the top of the staircase the party had already started. Lucy looked around, there were so many people she didn't know. People didn't notice her as she got to the bottom. She was glad for the mask, if they did, she wouldn't have known what to do.

Suddenly the music came on. Everyone found a partner and filed to the dance floor. Lucy panicked and looked around, she didn't know anyone here. Suddenly a hand reached out in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" A gentleman in front of her spoke. A top hat covered his head, the rest of his face was concealed by a large black mask decorated with silver flames.

"Oh of c-course!" Lucy stumbled over her own words as she grabbed his hand.

They made their way near the center of the dance floor. Lucy was so glad it was a slow song in the beginning. God knows what would've happen had it been a more upbeat tango.

By the end of the dance she was tired. "M'Lady, would you like to rest on the balcony for a bit? You seem tired." Her dance partner asked.

Lucy gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Taking his hand they walked together to the balcony. Lucy put her hands on the railing and took a deep breath. The party was so formal, she was more used to the wild parties Fairy Tail used to have. Speaking of Fairy Tail, Lucy wondered where they were. Through the whole day not a single person from the guild had shown up.

Lucy heard a clink and turned around. Only to see her dance partner holding a silver knife above his head. He slashed it down at her. Lucy screamed and ducked. She threw her arms out and pushed him.

He jerked back surprised by her sudden movement and his top hat came off. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw his hair.

Only one person in the world had that bright colored hair.

_Natsu._

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading! see i told you i would update soon! **_

**_Ohh on a scale of 1 to 10 how much did you guys like Natsu's appearance int his story?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

_**Chapter 3: Why?**_

* * *

Two guards came to her before she could even understand what was happening.

One pushed her behind him while the other drew his sword. The knight swung his sword. Lucy watched in horror as it nicked the side of the man's neck.

The flame masked man hissed as he drew back, hand cupped around his wound. Taking his knife with his free hand, he leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the night. Lucy fell down to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

That couldn't have been him. It couldn't. Natsu wouldn't do something like that.

"M'Lady? Are you injured?" One of the knights asked taking off his helmet to get a better look at the princess.

"No..." Lucy said looking up at the blue haired knight. Her eyes widened when she recognized him.

"Good I'm glad." He said turning around.

"Jellal you take the princess to safety and I'll check the other guest." The other knight shouted.

Jellal nodded. "Call if you need help Cobra."

Lucy watched as Cobra walked off. Her brain was in overdrive trying to come up with a logical idea. Jellal was a knight? Cobra was also a knight? Natsu probably tried to kill her?

Jellal must've noticed the confused look on her face and knelt down. "M'Lady are you in pain?"

Lucy just shook her head. She stared at him and swallowed. Where was Erza. Was she also with Natsu? Was it just him? She had to ask.

"Actually I have a question." She said. "What do you know about..." She paused. Was this the right thing? "Natsu Dragneel?"

Jellal's head jerked back in shock. "H-How did you find out about that name?" He ask his eyes wide.

Lucy blinked slowly unsure what to say. She stayed silent and tried to come up with a lie. She couldn't tell him that she was from another world where Natsu was her partner.

"M'Lady, staying silent isn't going to help. But your father has instructed me never to tell you about that man. I apologize for not being able to tell you anymore." Jellal said bowing before standing up and walking away.

Her only chance to get the story here was getting away. "Wait!" She shouted. Lucy racked her brain trying to come up with something to get Jellal to tell her what she needed to know. Her brain quickly sorted through all of the events that had happened so far.

She had no clue how she ended up here. But here her parents where alive. She was the princess and was loved by everyone. Love..._Erza_! Lucy had to try. If Jellal had no relation ship with Erza, she's just seem crazy and be questioned again. But there was nothing else she could use.

"If you don't tell me about Natsu Dragneel I'll tell my father about your relationship with Erza!" She said just loud enough for him to hear.

Jellal turned to face her so fast Lucy was afraid he would snap his neck. "How did you know?" He was blushing. Though that might've been from anger. But still Lucy got something right! Even though she had no clue where Erza was.

Lucy shook her head. "Only if you tell me what I want to hear!"

Jellal came up to her and kneel by her sitting form. He stared her right in the eye. "You must not repeat this to anyone. Understand?"

Lucy nodded.

"Natsu Dragneel is part of a group of rebels called Fairy Tail that have been trying to assassinate the royal family for years."

Lucy saw black cloud her vision. She heard Jellal's muffled shouting but couldn't make out the words. Her world tipped back sharply and went pure black as she fainted.

* * *

**Alright guys so sorry for the late chapter. I'll try to update as often as possible. But anyways...Surprised? **

**Please Review and tell me what you think! ~Lost**


End file.
